


Losing Composure

by ryuko matoi (jxkuzure)



Series: Omegaverse [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Hannibal, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxkuzure/pseuds/ryuko%20matoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham has an appointment with Hannibal and walks into something he never thought he would see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Composure

**"Losing Composure"**

Magnificently (Anonymously)

Beta! Will Graham & Omega! Hannibal

 

 

Will Graham hadn't been expecting the flood of sickly sweet pheromones seeping out of Hannibal's study; actually, he was quite surprised by the surplus. He inched closer to the closed door and put his ear up to listen, hearing soft moaning and groans, and it was something almost unthinkable. Will had been a Beta most of his life and had little contact with Omegas, with the exception of Alana Bloom, and had no knowledge about their annual heat cycles. Other than a reproductive need displayed at almost every clinic, pharmacy, and hospital, Will Graham was innocent on the subject.

He knew little on how Omegas kept themselves _dry_ during the heat periods (wearing specific panty liners and cups to prevent leakage) but he knew Omegas coupled with Alphas. Betas were the last resort if an Omega couldn't find an Alpha to have their dues with--still they would be insatiable. Betas lacked the organ complexity of an Alpha; engorged knots, fertile sperm, and the power to dominate. They were the secondary gender amongst the spectrum and the least favored in terms of relationships. They weren't confined by biology or restricted by sex--Betas could actually take a breath.

So when Will Graham heard the constant moans and keens, he became nervous and quietly took a few steps back. Dr. Lecter was his psychiatrist and a good one at that; he didn't want the intrusion to sever their doctor-patient relationship. In reality Will really wanted to help Dr. Lecter but he wouldn't be too much of a help; he wasn't an Alpha. He was practically useless.

Will mustered the little courage he had gathered and slowly opened door, unlocked, he got a full load of Omega pheromones. They were sweetly pure and hardly displeasing, it was like the smell of honeydew on a rainy morning, or caramel dipped in vanilla. Will Graham took in the sight of a displayed suit, a body covered in sweat, and slick running down aged wood. It would've been beautiful if it wasn't for Hannibal being his psychiatrist and all. The psychiatrist was blissfully unaware of Will's entrance as his fingers dug deeper into his passage, wet sounds emanating in unison with his moaning.

Will Graham stayed close to the door just in case if he had to bolt out--the risk of discovery was far too grand but curiosity was even bolder. The amount of clear slick running out of Hannibal was just so interesting that Will unglued himself off the wall and crept closer, cautious of every step he made on dark wood.

He's read and watched Omegas during their heat--wanton and aching for their Alpha mates. Hannibal hadn't had a partner since Will Graham knew him and probably before becoming a psychiatrist. Will only found out about Hannibal's gender identity from one of his prescriptions he left out one day. It was a birth control prescription specifically for Omegas but Will questioned why Hannibal would take them. The purpose of the birth control was to prevent pregnancies as well as regulating heat cycles and lessening discharge.

Will took another step closer to Hannibal, that's when the psychiatrist looked up from his ministrations and glanced at Will. There was recognition in feverish eyes before his head lolled back against the desk, his fingers, now knuckle deep, made him arch awkwardly on the desk. Will Graham swallowed and came closer to Hannibal, lightly touching the Doctor's knee; he could tell he was in distress.

"Doctor Lecter, can you hear me?", Will asked. In response Hannibal grunted and braced himself on his elbows, crimson eyes piercing on Will's frame. Just by smell Hannibal knew Will was a Beta and didn't even bother to whine or becoming submissive, just making a warning growl deep from his throat. Will backed up a little and fretted--he has heard growls and that clearly was a sign Hannibal didn't need his assistance.

"I just want to help you, Hannibal."

Hannibal stopped thrusting his fingers for a moment and uttered something fairly recognizable, "William...Do not tell anyone, but, help me."

It was a request Will could only do out of friendship and necessity towards Hannibal. He was the only man on the planet that made him feel stable and to see him reduced to a moaning mess. Will rolled up the sleeves of his flannel and got down on his knees between Hannibal's splayed legs, inhaling the scent of sweet musk, and exhaling. His fingers trailed up the swollen flesh of Hannibal's lips that caused the Omega to buck against the sensation. Will easily dipped into fleshly folds and felt the muscles contract with the breach, it was getting a little hard to successfully move his fingers around. His other hand was pressed against Hannibal's thigh as he took the lead, pushing his fingers as deep as they could. In the meantime, Hannibal occupied himself with jerking his member off, relatively the same size of a Beta without the additional engorged hump an Alpha would have. Will sat back on his feet as he continued the ministrations, slowing bringing Hannibal to completion with several thoughts on his mind.

Would this tether his friendship? Who else knows about Hannibal's identity? Are we ever going to bring up the topic in our sessions?

Will shook his head and dug so deep into Hannibal that the psychiatrist mewled beautifully and his muscles crushed Will's fingers. His member sprayed thick white ropes over his hands as he rested back on his desk, the paperwork that was one it was ruined by the slick.

The Beta removed his fingers out of the warm orifice and stood back up, wiping the slick on Hannibal's thigh. The psychiatrist mumbled something foreign but Will Graham took the initiative to leave the study for a while.

His appointment wouldn't start for another hour.

 

* * *

 

Will Graham waited in Hannibal's sitting room, casually reading through some works of Shakespeare, not trying to recollect the task he had to perform on Dr. Lecter. He heard the door open momentarily to find Hannibal redressed in dark navy plaid and a blank expression. His eyes were unreadable of emotion, lips creased, and composure stalwart. Will stood up from where he was sitting and tucked _Macbeth_ underneath his arm.

"Are you ready for our session, William?", Dr. Lecter asked.

"More than ready, Dr. Lecter.", Will replies back.

Will nor Hannibal brought up the subject regarding to what they did in the study.


End file.
